Daily Tribute
}} The Daily Tribute system is the reward system introduced in , replacing the Login Rewards system. Upon logging into the game every 24 hours, players will be granted a single random reward out of the Daily Tribute reward pool. Login resets for the day at UTC midnight. Players also receive rewards upon accomplishing a Milestone, a set number of log-in days required to unlock a single guaranteed listed reward, with more valuable items requiring more log-in days to unlock. Log-in days are accumulated into a player's total, counting towards any milestones yet to be completed. Only the total number of log-in days are taken into account by the Daily Tribute system, regardless of player hiatus, i.e. a player who logs in consecutively for 7 days, skips a day, then logs on the day after will still receive their 8th accumulated log-in day. Daily Tribute rewards are random, but the chances of more frequently acquiring rare and higher value items increases as players increase their Mastery Rank, with higher ranks having higher chances of receiving better rewards. Each Mastery Rank increase adds 5% to increased rare drop chances. The first mission completed after the Daily Tribute has been claimed will have double the Credit reward upon its completion, also known as the Daily First Win Bonus. Rewards The following items can be claimed as free rewards in the Daily Tribute pool: *Credits (5,000 to 15,000) *Endo (50 to 160) *Random Void Relic *90-Minutes Affinity Booster *90-Minutes Credit Booster *90-Minutes Resource Booster *90-Minutes Resource Drop Chance Booster *2-3 Hour Affinity Booster *2-3 Hour Credit Booster *2-3 Hour Resource Booster *2-3 Hour Resource Drop Chance Booster *Cryotic (50x) *Detonite Ampule (2x) *Fieldron Sample (2x) *Neural Sensors *Neurodes *Morphics *Mutagen Mass *Mutagen Sample (2x) *Orokin Cell *Oxium (10x) *Tellurium *Gallium *20% Platinum Discount coupon* *50% Platinum Discount coupon* *75% Platinum Discount coupon ("Bounty of the Lotus")* *Random Warframe Blueprint† *Random Weapon Blueprint† *Forma Blueprint *Syndicate Medallions *Discounts last for one purchase within the denoted time, typically 48 hours. Note that discounts cannot be stacked and or combined. Prime Access and Prime Vault purchases count as purchases that will void your platinum discount. Ensure you use the platinum discount before purchasing a Prime Access or Prime Vault pack if you decide to get both at the same time. †Only blueprints for weapons/Warframes that a player does not already have full mastery on can be awarded. Milestones The following rewards can be claimed upon accumulating the required number of log-in days: *'50 Days' - Imminent Eclipse Sigil, 3-day Affinity Booster, and Orokin Catalyst *'100 Days' - Azima (Comes with weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst) *'150 Days' - Awakened Luna Sigil, 3-day Credit Booster, and Exilus Adapter *'200 Days' - Primed Fury (Unranked) *'250 Days' - Eternal Stasis Sigil, 3-day Affinity Booster, and Orokin Reactor *'300 Days' - Zenistar (Comes with weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst) *'350 Days' - Solar Flare Sigil, 3-day Credit Booster, and Orokin Catalyst *'400 Days' - Primed Vigor (Unranked) *'450 Days' - Void Gate Sigil, 3-day Affinity Booster, and Exilus Adapter *'500 Days' - Zenith (Comes with weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst) *'550 Days' - Lotus Deliverance Sigil, 3-day Credit Booster, and Orokin Reactor *'600 Days' - Primed Shred (Unranked) *'650 Days' - Spectral Tide Sigil, 3 Forma, and Orokin Reactor Next Available Milestone Notes *Boosters awarded during login will combine with purchased or free three, seven, 30 or 90 day boosters but will not combine with each other. For example: User does not log in one day, but logs in just before the daily counter resets and gets an affinity booster. An hour later when the daily reward counter resets and he claims his reward, if he gains another affinity booster it will be wasted and not combine with his current one. Bugs *Boosters awarded will initially display as double their actual length. Media Milestone Reward.png|50-day Milestone Reward File:How_pxgz5d9.jpg|Imminent Eclipse Sigil 100 giorni.png|100-day Milestone Reward SigilB.jpg|Awakened Luna Sigil Immagine.jpg|150-day Milestone Reward 20160620201438_1.jpg|200-day Milestone Reward 250-day Milestone.png|250-day Milestone Reward SigilC.jpg|Eternal Stasis Sigil|linktext=Eternal Stasis Sigil 300-day Milestone.png|300-day Milestone Reward 20161117140022_1.jpg|350-day Milestone Reward 20161117141447_1.jpg|Solar Flare Sigil 230410_20170106170126_1.png|400-day Milestone Reward 450day.jpg|450-day Milestone Reward VoidGateSigil.png|Void Gate Sigil 230410_20170416071244_1.png|500-day Milestone Reward 230410_20170416071348_1.png|Zenith 230410_20170605141459_1.png|550-day Milestone Reward 230410_20170605141704_1.png|Eternal Stasis Sigil 230410_20170725151512_1.png|600-day Milestone Reward DJe39FLVYAEeYRA.jpg|650-day Milestone Reward Patch History *Fixed Primed Vigor being tradable. *Fixed Primed Fury being tradable. }} de:Täglicher Tribut Category:Mechanics Category:Update 18